One day
by Reikajen
Summary: Here is my contribution to the day 3 of the Pepperony week 17: "Family/Kids". Hope you will like it!


_Hello All,_

 _Here are my entries for Pepperony Week 2017._

 _Day 1 – Touch: Fan video named "Pepperony – Your touch" on YouTube_

 _Day 2 – Pre-relationship: Fan video named "Pepperony - Pepper Potts: "I won't say I'm in love"" on YouTube_

 _Day 3 - Family/kids: The present One shot!_

 _Hope you will enjoy the reading._

 _I need a beta reviewer for the typo and grammar mistakes if someone wants to help me with that please PM me._

 _The characters belong to Marvel/Disney._

 _ **One day**_

The first year that the young personal assistant of Tony Stark accompanied him to the grave of his parents, she stayed in the car with Happy Hogan, the driver/bodyguard/friend. They had been on their way to a meeting when Tony made Happy stop by the cemetery. Virginia "Pepper" Potts didn't know what they were doing her and she waited for her boss to be out of the car before asking to Happy . Happy told her that today was the anniversary of Tony's parent death and that every year, on that day, he was visiting their grave. Pepper felt immediately sad for him, and she made a note for herself to remember every year this date.

The second year, she came out of the car and stayed in the background, waiting for her boss to be ready to go to the airport where the jet was waiting for him. Tony was supposed to attend a conference in Seattle beginning of the afternoon.

The next couple of years went the same way. Happy would always stay in the car and Pepper would be out watching Tony from distance. He would stay there for variable time but would always come back with his sunglasses on and wouldn't remove them for the following few hours.

On the 6th year, the hangover of the previous night drinking was so bad that he asked for her help to walk to the grave. When she tried to leave to give him some intimacy, he grabbed her hand and asked her to stay. And she stayed, there next to him. And he didn't let go of her hand, keeping it in his.

Every year from then, she would go with him and he would hold her hand while watching intensely to the marble sepulture.

The first anniversary after Afghanistan, at the cemetery, he cried for the first time in front of her. At some point, she pulled him in her embrace, just to help him to calm down, at least it was what she told herself . He looked so moved and fragile. She knew that the death of his parent was something hard for him, but it was the first time in 10 years that he actually let tears fall on his cheeks, in front of her.

The following year, after the Stark expo disaster, he didn't only hold her hand when at the grave, but he opened the car door for her, and he held her hand all the way to the grave. And for the first time he talked out loud to his parents in front her. He presented her has the woman of his life which made Pepper smiled shyly.

Six years later and for the first time since 18 years, he went alone to grave of his parents. Pepper and he were on a break and he had just discovered that his parents had been murdered and not killed in a car accident like he had always thought. He said to his mum how sorry he was. He said to his dad how angry with him he was for letting things like that happen. He said how regretful he was for not getting a real revenge for them. And then, he said how wretched he was for being alone today, and for the absence of Pepper. He explained how it was his fault and how he made her ran away unintendedly. And when he said to his mum that he wished she was there because she would have known how to make Pepper come back, he felt two arms circled him on his middle, a chin resting on his shoulder, and a smell that he knew too well filled his nostril. He put his hands on her hands, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. After few minutes, Pepper moved and came to his side, she grabbed his hand and for the first time in 18 years, she talked to the grave " _Mrs. Stark, Mr. Stark, I'm so sorry for being late_."

On the 20th year, he presented to his parent the new Mrs. Stark. He said that it took him a while but that he finally did it. Pepper laughed.

Today was yet a new anniversary; and for the 25th year in a row, Virginia "Pepper" Stark former Potts was accompanying Tony Stark to the grave of his parent. They were both standing silent in front the grave when a soft voice raised up "Mummy?"

Pepper looked down at the 4 years old boy standing between them "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Is Alfy up there with Granma and Grandpa Stark?" he asked unsure.

Pepper smiled at her son, but before she could answer him, Tony lifted him from the floor and settled him in his embrace, "Yes, baby he is," Pepper gazed tenderly at Tony as he talked "and I'm sure that grandpa Stark is really happy to have a hamster to take care of." Pepper chuckled at his remarks. Tony's gaze drifted from his son to his wife, he extended his free arm and brought Pepper in his embrace. At that second, while holding both Pepper and their son, he remembered Yinsen and he hoped that from up there, he could see him today.

Few hundreds meter away, loyal to his habits, Happy Hogan was waiting in the car. He sighed happily at the scenery in front of him. 30 years! 30 years he had known Tony Stark. He would have never expected to see his young arrogant boss in that situation one day, but time proved him wrong. Pepper came around and for 25 years, he witnessed her trying to bring the best out of Tony Stark. It took them a while, but here they were today, married with a wonderful kid. He sat back comfortably in his seat, crossed his arms and continued to observe his two closest friends, and in this second, he couldn't be happier for them.

Today, Tony Stark was finally a man who had everything... And his everything was them, just them!


End file.
